memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
S'srelli
S'srelli are a non-humanoid race of unknown origins. It is believed, however, that they do not originate from anywhere in the known galaxy. Physical Characteristics S'srelli are serpentine in nature, cold-blooded and are considered one of the last biological wonders of their galaxy. From snout to the tip of the tail, a full-grown male S'srelli can reach 3 meters in length. They have two compound eyes, and two arms with hands that terminate in tentacle-like fingers, rather than the bony ones common to humanoids. They also have a series of tentacles protruding from the back of their head, which act as a kind of tactile language (S'srelli lack vocal chords, and therefore communicate through touch only). What looks like a mouth is actually the nose: the "tongue" is actually an olfactory muscle covered in receptors. The two nostrils on the snout of its head are actually two mouths: long tongues shoot out from these mouths, each tongue covered with microscopic barbs which attach to food and pull it into the "nose-mouth". Technology Though it does not appear that a serpentine, non-humanoid race would be much on technology, the S'srelli have developed a rather impressive technological empire. Their ships are capable of transwarp speeds factored to warp 30. This furthers the mystery as to where the S'srelli may come from, since their speeds allow them to have come from any corner of the universe. History First contact with the S'srelli came during the days of the First Federation, when they were united under the S'srellian League. The League consisted of the most elite members of the S'srelli race: those renown in the fields of science, technology, warfare, diplomacy, theology, aristocracy and other such. This soon collapsed due to the conflicting ideals, which made even the tactile-communication of their race become a ground for heated debate. The League was abolished by a king, who established the S'srellian Rulership. It is unknown if the other members of their race take this or not, but there has been no argument or dissent. Contact With Humans 22nd Century First official contact with humans was around 2153. A Tellarite colony was decimated by one of these, but its body was given to Jonathan Archer as a trophy for killing it. The body was then sent back to Earth where it disappeared: it was never heard of again. 23rd Century A second encounter with the S'srelli occurred during the latter part of the famous Five Year Mission. By direct order from the Federation President himself, James T. Kirk and the were sent to Qo'noS on a peaceful mission with the Klingon Empire. A cure for the Augment virus that had ravaged the Klingon Empire beginning in the 22nd century had been found and, in an attempt to start peace-talks with the Klingons, the Federation decided to give it to them. Despite his reservations regarding Klingons, Captain Kirk agreed, and the was sent to Qo'noS. Along the way, they discovered Klingon outposts that had been destroyed. Kang, an old enemy/friend of Kirk, blamed him for the incident, and summoned two of his comrades to capture the Enterprise. It was not until Kirk proved to the Klingons that it was not the Federation did they believe. The culprit was a S'srelli scout ship. The combined might of the and the Klingon vessels proved to be just matched to bring the S'srelli ship down. The Federation insisted that the ship and its captain be taken to Federation space, despite protests from the Klingon Empire. Kirk's mission, however, was successful and the "Augment Plague" was finally ended. Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Species